


Part of the Family

by tptigger



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 2, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Claudia and Leena talk early in season 2.





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/gifts).



"Something's still bothering you," Lena said, sitting next to Claudia. "About MacPherson and the pearl."

Claudia shrugged. "It's not your fault."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to help."

"Ever since Joshua..." Claudia paused, started again. "Growing up, I'd get comfortable, and I'd get moved somewhere else. Just as soon as I felt safe, a part of..."

"A part of the family," Lena prompted.

Claudia nodded. "And MacPherson took that away. I'm sorry I targeted you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you."

"Not your fault," Claudia said quickly.

"That doesn't mean I want to see you hurt."


End file.
